ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Christmas Carol
Disney's Christmas Carol is a direct-to-video Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse film released in 2027. It included A Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night , and Christmas television special (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too) and (Mickey's Christmas Carol). It features new songs by Happy Xmas from Glee. Plot ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' Two days before Christmas, Christopher Robin writes out a letter to Santa Claus for him and his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, asking for the following presents: * Rabbit likes a new fly swatter to keep the bugs off his carrots * Eeyore could use an umbrella to keep the snow off his house * Tigger likes a snowshoe for his tail so he can bounce on the snow without his hands and feet (because otherwise he sinks into the snow) * Christopher Robin wants is a sled "big enough for me and maybe a friend or two" * Piglet said Santa Claus could bring whatever he wanted He sends the letter off into the wind, but the next day (Christmas Eve), Winnie the Pooh realizes, after Piglet informs him, that he did not ask for anything himself, so they go find the letter, which has not gotten very far. Afterwards, they, along with Tigger and Eeyore, go to Rabbit's house and rewrite the letter to include what Pooh wants (a pot of honey, of course). Along the way, though, they become greedy and start upgrading their desires (Rabbit wants a bug sprayer, for instance). Following this, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit go off to get a tree big enough for "the stuff we're gettin'", with help from a reluctant Gopher (he is supposed to be hibernating). In the meantime, Pooh and Piglet go back to the point where Christopher Robin sent the letter and cast it off into the wind again. But the wind shifts southward, and the letter follows Pooh all the way to his house. He goes to Piglet and informs him of what happened Knowing that the rest of the gang will not get their presents as a result of this, Pooh tells Piglet they must take it into their hands to make sure the gifts are delivered. Disguised as Santa, Pooh sneaks out and delivers Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore a super-bouncer barrel, a bug sprayer, and a mobile home, respectively - or rather, handmade versions of the said items that break apart upon use. Demanding to know what is going on, the three of them corner "Santa", who insists that he is who he claims to be. But then, Piglet (disguised as a "sorry-lookin' reindeer") slips and makes his sled fall downhill, thus loosening Pooh's disguise. After explaining what happened, Pooh decides to try to deliver the letter to Santa himself, telling the rest of the gang it would be worth missing Christmas if he could "bring Christmas" to them. He does not get far, though, as the wind suddenly takes the letter, so he gives up and goes back to the gang. Even after he tells them that he failed, they are happy to have him back, because they have realized what Christmas is really about (they admit having him with them at Christmas is more important than getting gifts and were willing to give their gifts up to have him back). Afterwards, Christopher Robin shows up on his new sled and brings them the gifts they had originally asked for. Everyone is happy except Pooh, who feels he doesn't deserve his gift. But then giving Christopher Robin a hug he gets very happy. ''Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night'' In 1818, two mouse musicians named Buster and Chauncey visit the Alpine town of Oberndorf, Austria, where they plan to perform for the country's Queen during its annual Christmas pageant, which is organized by Oberndorf's Mayor Huffenmeier. At Oberndorf, an orphan girl named Christina is given asylum on the local church as she intends to go to Vienna where her aunt and uncle live, but a pair of thieves, the Duke of Raoche and his niece Lady Gretchen, who claim to be watching over the preparations for the pageant, have their sights set on seizing the riches stored inside the church. Buster and Chauncey also get settled in the church for the preparations, but a cat chases them causing a mess inside the church that Mayor Huffenmeier blames Christina for, but the church priest, Father Joseph, doesn't think Christina caused the mess. However, the Duke and Lady Gretchen manage to steal the riches and also kidnap Christina, leaving her necklace on the place where the riches were so Father Joseph and Mayor Huffenmeier believe she stole them. Buster and Chauncey later help Christina escape and the Duke and Lady Gretchen are caught, with the riches being recovered, proving that Christina is innocent all along, but the previous chase caused damage to the church's organ. Later on, the melody Chauncey has been playing repeatedly on his violin inspires the organist. Father Joseph, who has written a poem, uses the melody to compose "Silent Night" and perform it for the first time. The Queen then offers to take Christina to Vienna and Christina says goodbye to her new friends, Buster and Chauncey. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' A month later, on Christmas Eve, everyone, except Christopher Robin and Gopher, are at Rabbit's house decorating. Roo is worried that Santa won't like his cookies, but Kanga assures him that Santa will love his cookies. Tigger arrives with a special delivery from Mickey, a mouse that Rabbit took care of. Roo is curious and asks who Mickey is. So, Rabbit tells him the whole story. On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse), exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha′penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit reluctantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid. When collectors Rat and Mole, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to Rat and Mole that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work, "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." Scrooge's cheery nephew Fred (Donald Duck) invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor -- roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Scrooge turns him down flat, stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. Later, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Goofy), Scrooge's greedy former business partner who has died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again. The first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket), shows Scrooge his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Isabelle (Daisy Duck) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage. The second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant), arrives and shows Scrooge the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son, Tiny Tim, is revealed to be ill, and Willie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the house disappear. The third and final spirit, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (a hooded figure later revealed to be Black Pete), takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning Tiny Tim's death, Scrooge is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers (Weasels from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) are amused that no one attended Scrooge's funeral while digging his grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the ghost reveals Scrooge's grave by lighting a match. The ghost shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Scrooge falls into an empty coffin. However, Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit the Cratchits, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way (including 100 gold sovereigns to Rat and Mole; the charity collectors from earlier) and telling Fred that he will come after all. He tries to play a ninny on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Tim proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Rabbit tells Roo that he hasn't seen Mickey since then. Rabbit looks at his clock to see that it's getting late, and hurries everyone outside to decorate a tree. Christopher Robin arrives to help decorate. After the tree is done, Rabbit realizes he forgot the most important part, a star to go on top of the tree. Rabbit is really sad, but then sees a falling star. Everyone gathers to make a wish, only to realize that it's not a falling star, it's Mickey holding a star, which she puts on the tree. Rabbit and Mickey hug, and Mickey wishes Rabbit a Merry Christmas, ending the film. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger/Buster *Paul Winchell as Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Michael Gough as Gopher *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin *Edan Gross as Christopher Robin *Frank Welker as Bugs *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Phil Hartman as Chauncey *Tom Arnold as Fritz *Marie Osmond as The Queen *Townsend Coleman as Father Joseph *Gregg Edelman as Father Joseph (singing) *Harry Goz as Mayor Huffenmeier *Lea Michele as Christina *Paul Kandel as Duke of Raoche *Judith Blazer as Lady Gretchen *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck/ Ebenezer Scrooge *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit *Hal Smith as Goofy / Jacob Marley, Collectors for the poor 01 *Will Ryan as Willie the giant / Ghost of Christmas Present, Peg Leg Pete / Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Collectors for the poor 02 *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket / Ghost of Christmas Past *Patricia Parris as Daisy Duck / Isabelle *Dick Billingsley as Morty Mouse / Tiny Tim *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck / Fred Honeywell *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Category:Mickey Mouse Category:2027